


The Tape!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Belle and Emma have a movie night at Golds, but Belle finds the wrong tape!





	

Sitting in Mr. Gold's living room, Emma was curled on the couch while Belle was going through Gold’s stash of movies. 

"Hey Emma have you ever seen this movie?" Belle asked showing her a tape that only said two words.

"Full Monty?" Emma read and shrugged.

"Nope wonder what that is, stick it in it might be good." Emma suggested.

Excited at having found a new movie to watch Belle stuck it into the Vhs player and sat beside Emma grabbing the bag of popcorn.

Then Emma gaped at the screen "hey Belle is that...?" She started.

But Belle had already dropped the popcorn on the floor and was staring in frozen shock, at the screen unable to move or speak at all.

On the tv screen there was a much younger Mr. Gold on a stage with a bunch of other men dancing to Leave your hat on and he was stripping his clothes off and then he was dancing fully exposed. 

Behind the the door swung open and boots came stamping into the living room. 

"Hey what's wrong with Belle? " Gold asked. 

It took several moments for Emma to just point at the tv screen. 

"She..she found your..your..tape." she stuttered in shock.

Gold followed her fingers and laughed.

"darn it she found the tape from my first job, back then Gaz was,my stage name, I forgot I still had that tape."

Belle just sat there muttering unintelligible words.

"B.b.b.R.u.ru.."

Rumple turned the tv off.

"Okay, you need rest." He told Belle before tucking her into bed and seeing a stunned Emma home.


End file.
